User blog:Darkshot22/backstory shiet
Snake Snake (real name Don Anderson Jr) was born July 13th, 1950 to Don and Barbra Anderson in Chicago. Snake had a complicated relationship with his father, who was absent from the first couple of years of his son's life, fighting overseas in Korea. once his father returned home, his life became strenuous, as Don was a heavy drinker who often abused his wife and his own children, including Snake. the boy developed an extreme loathing of his father, which would eventually come to a head in 1958, in which Snake stabbed Don in the neck. while he wasn't killed, the family was of course questioned about the circumstances of the stabbing by police, when it was revealed; Don was stabbed by Snake when he attempted to kill him and Barbra. As soon as he recovered, Don was incarcerated by police, and after a short court case, Don was sent to prison with a 20 year sentence. Don would die in 2014,blind, lonely, unable to walk, and still an alcoholic. However, Snake's school life was barely any better than his home life. he was frequently bullied and he and his siblings were discriminated against; Snake and his siblings, along with his family on his mother's side, were from china, and about a year before he was born, China fell to communism. This, along with the period in time this took place, made Snake and his siblings prime targets for bullying and discrimination, and after 1958,life became harder; as horrible as Don was, he still provided for his family, which became difficult for the family. However, Snake's life wasn't completely horrible at this point; he met a girl in school, Evelyn, and the two became friends. Snake narrowly avoided possibly being sent to jail, when a couple of days after he stabbed his father, he shot an older kid who had been bullying him, though it was determined to be self defense. eventually, their money ran out, leaving the Andersons homeless. Barbra was arrested after stealing food to help feed her and her children, and Snake's siblings decided anywhere was better than where they were, and hitchhiked to California.Snake, at this point a teenager thought otherwise, and stayed behind. Eventually, after a mugging gone wrong that left 3 would be attackers dead, Snake caught the attention of the mafia boss Tony Angelo,due to one of his men seeing Snake kill them. however, it wasn't anything special to Angelo; over his decades of crime, he had witnessed, and taken part in several killings. perhaps he saw Snake as a son of his, not that he wasn't a father; he had two boys, Thomas and Martin Angelo. However, Martin was killed in Salerno by a German POW who got his pistol back, somehow, at least that's how he was told it went down. Ironically, Angelo, who would become someone like a father to Snake, lost his son at the hands of Don Anderson, though no one knew this. He was killed after a disagreement with Anderson, and the POW was killed because he was a witness to the war crime. It could have been Angelo attempting to fill the gap Martin's killing left. maybe he somehow knew about how Snake being Don's son, and believing it was his father who avenged the death of his son. Whatever it was, Snake became a high ranking member in the Chicago Crime Syndicate, the gang headed by Angelo. The next couple of years were somewhat different for Snake, but in some ways, it was the same. He was no longer fighting to survive poverty; Rather, he was assassinating the enemies of Angelo and of the CSS. His relationship with Evelyn also changed, as they got closer over the years. His targets included wealthy businessmen, other assassins that turned on Angelo, and a young man who threatened to call the police on Angelo. Category:Blog posts